Lilo and the Stitch 2: The Magical Christmas
by Boolia
Summary: It's Lilo's First Christmas of being Stitch's prisoner. The servants haven't had a Christmas in years, so Lilo vows to give them one, despite Stitch's cold heart on the holiday. Can she bring hope to the servants, and thaw Sticth's cold heart? Parody of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas
1. Prologue

Lilo and the Stitch 2: The Magical Christmas

Prologue

Poof flew as fast as he could. Odie ran, barking behind him. The rest of the servants were all singing 'Deck the Halls'. When the fairy baby got to the top of the staircase, he stopped, and looked at the dog.

"You know what, Odie?" He said to the pet. "I can very easily fly down the stairs, but where's the fun in that? I'm going to slide down!" Odie just barked, not understanding a thing the fairy said, but was glad due to the child's jolly tone. With that, Poof climbed onto the banister, and slid all the way down. " _WEEEEEEEE!_ THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Odie barked, racing him down the stairs.

Poof, of course, won. He flew up, and looked at the dog.

"I won!" He told him. "But the sliding makes me go faster, so that's why. Better luck next time." Again, Odie barked, not knowing what he said, but was glad because of the tone he used. Poof raced off again. Odie raced off after him.

A Christmas tree was in the middle of the room. Red and green bows were on the walls.

SpongeBob jumped onto the sofa.

 _"Man_ , I _love_ this holiday!" He said. "Everyone is in such a jolly mood, spreading good cheer and doing good for the less fortunate. I wish everyday can be Christmas."

"That is a bad idea." Wanda told him, floating next to him. "My godson made that wish, and trust me, it's bad."

"Scrooge said his nephews did the same thing." Wade added, sitting next to SpongeBob. "It's good at first, but overtime, you grow sick of it. One day in the entire year is good enough for me."

"But you can spread good cheer all year! Not just a single month."

"True, I'll take that any day then celebrating Christmas everyday."

"Hanukkah is for eight days, plus maybe other holidays"

"Okay smarty-pants, but we're talking about Christmas." Poof flew to his mom; in his hand was a wrapped present. Odie ran to lay and warm himself by the fireplace.

"Can I open up my present now, Mama?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know." Wanda stated.

" _Please?"_

"Oh, let him, Wanda." SpongeBob told her. "After all, this is the first Christmas in ten years since the spell was broken, and we all went back to our normal bodies."

"True."

 _"Yeah_ , Mama!" Poof put in. "Listen to the sponge; he's very wise." This made the sponge blush.

"Well, I don't know about wise. I did save Christmas though." Wade snorted.

"I hardly recall that." He said. "That would be me, thank you very much." SpongeBob laughed, and slapped the duck on the back. This irritated him. Wanda sighed. She gave Poof permission to open his gift. The child did it in a flash. He was disappointed that it was socks.

"Oh, _that's_ a good one! But remember? I hosted a Christmas party."

"That was when we were first cursed. Our master forbid it after that." SpongeBob realized he was right. "But I still don't think you saved the holiday last year."

"Oh yeah? I think I did."

"Hey, Mama?" Poof asked. "Can I open another one? I don't think Santa meant to give me socks." Wanda looked at his son.

"Well, what did you expect? This story is supposed to take place in the late 1700s. You got basically all the toys." Poof looked a little scared. Wanda sighed. "Sorry, but you need to appreciate what you have. Some people can't even _afford_ socks. Did you learn nothing last year?"

"Yes, Mama. I love them. They're all I ever wanted." Wanda didn't like her son's tone, but let it slide.

"I'll do you one better. I'll tell you all a story." This cheered Poof right up.

 _"Really_? Oh, boy!"

"This is the story of our Christmas last year as Pokémon, and the master, well, not much different then what he already is, and with Lilo."

"Now, we'll know who _really_ saved Christmas last year." Wade spoke. A human Starlight Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"Are we really going to tell this story?" She asked. "I mean we lived it, so we know what happened. Plus, the readers can watch the 1997 movie this story is a parody of."

"That may be true." SpongeBob stated. "But it'll be nice to be to be reminded. It'll be another story within a story. I love those! Plus, it's for the readers' benefits too. Catching two jellies with one net; that's what I say."

"I guess. But Wanda doesn't have to remind us who saved Christmas last year. I know who did. It was..."

"No spoilers!" SpongeBob interrupted. He looked at Wanda. "Okay, Wanda, tell the story." Starlight sighed.

"Can you tell me who saved Christmas?" Wade asked Starlight. Starlight was about to tell him when Toadsworth walked in, interrupting.

"Before you begin." He stated. They all looked at him. "I want to be perfectly clear that the reason why I wasn't present in this story is because when I tried to find Lilo, I tried, but I slipped, fell on my face, and developed amnesia. There, now, I said my piece. Now people don't have to be mad at me by thinking I neglected my daughter for mouths in a castle with a blue alien and Pokémon."

"Uh, Toadsworth," Starlight began. "I don't think anyone thought you were neglectful towards Lilo."

"I just wanted to tell them where I was all of this time, because they'll want to know why months go by, and I'm not in this worried, and not celebrating Christmas with my little girl at home. Go on, Wanda, tell away." Wanda cleared her throat, and looked at Poof. Starlight looked at Wade.

"Want me to tell you who saved the holiday?" She asked him.

 _"Nah_!" He told him. "I'll hear it from Wanda." Starlight was confused.

"Are you sure? It'll be faster if it came from me."

"I'm sure. We don't have anything better to do."

"Well, okay. I'm going to get some Nog, then I'll be back." With that, she left.

" _Ooh; Ooh!"_ SpongeBob interrupted. "This is where _I_ came in!"

"And since you were a Grimer," Wade said to him, "You trailed slime everywhere you went." The sponge shrugged.

"I was a Grimer. I couldn't help it. At least we all have the slime out now."

"True, but it took forever to take it all out of the carpets after the curse lifted."

"No, it took a long time, but not forever." Wade sighed. Wanda cleared her throat.

"Can I continue the story?" She asked. "Without any more interruptions?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry." Wade added. Wanda began again as Starlight came back.

"I'm back with my Nog!" She announced. Everyone looked at her. Wanda glaring at her. This confused her. "Did I miss anything?" Wanda began again, so Starlight just shrugged, and sat down on the sofa, taking a drink from her drink.

"It all took place after Lilo was saved by Stitch from the Mightyenas." Wanda said. "And this was the start of their friendship, and that Christmas was our first one in years."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SpongeBob, a Grimer, slid in the hall to have a peek outside of his master's window. It was a snowy December day outside with a blanket of snow. The window was so foggy that SpongeBob had to defog it by blowing it away. He looked out of it, hoping to see his master, Stitch.

"Is he out there?" Asked a baby Kangaskhan, Poof. "Do you see them? Do you?"

"We searched every corner of the castle." Wanda, the mother Kangaskan, said.

"I have a sinking feeling that they're not here at all." Wade, a Charmander, observed. Poof was disappointed.

"But he has to be somewhere!"

"There he is!" An excited SpongeBob spoke up. Everyone looked outside, and they did indeed see their master, Stitch, outside, trying to iceskate.

"Aw, how wonderful!" Wanda observed.

"We have to figure out a way to get them together." Wade said.

"And we will." SpongeBob promised, and they all ran off.

"Is she the one?" A curious little Poof wanted to know. "You know, the chosen one to break the spell, thus setting us all free so we can be in our normal bodies again? I want to be a real fairy boy again."

"And you will." SpongeBob assured him. "I had no doubt since I first laid my eyes on her."

"Wait for me!" Wade called after them, rushing to catch up.

They all met Lilo by the stairs.

"Aloha, Lilo!" Poof greeted her.

"Aloha, Poof." The little Hawaiian girl greeted back. "And how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Do you know what today is?" Poof thought about this. He shook his head.

"Other then it being Monday, I have no idea." Lilo laughed at this, which confused Poof even more. "What?"

"It's Christmas Eve, which means tomorrow's Christmas Day." This cheered the boy right up, even though he didn't know what she meant.

"Ah, yes, Christmas; of course. I love Christmas!"

"Of course you do; who doesn't? Am I right? The holiday seems to be filled with magic; that's why it's the author's favorite holiday out of the entire year."

"You're right!" Lilo laughed again.

"It's a beautiful day for a walk." Wanda said.

"And ice skating!" Poof added. "That's what the master is doing right now, or trying to anyways, but he's not too good at it. You should help him out!"

"Maybe I will." The little girl said.

"Ah, right!" Poof cheered. "Let's go!" And with that, they all went towards the door. Lilo got her coat, slippers, and mittens. And with that, they all went outside.

"Aloha, Stitch!" Lilo greeted him once she was outside. SpongeBob and the other servants went to watch. Stitch looked up at her, smiled, and waved at her.

"Aloha, Lilo!" The blue alien greeted back. He took a step on the ice, slipped, and fell on his face. Lilo gasped. She slid over to him.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you." She was about to do just that when Stitch stopped her by standing up.

"I can do it." He slipped again. Again, Lilo tried to help him up when he stopped her by standing up yet again. This happened again and again. Wade did a facepalm.

"This is hard to watch." He commented. Poof laughed.

"He keeps falling down again and again, Mama!" He observed. His mom glared at her son. This made him stop.

"He's trying his best, Poof.'" She scolded. "It's not nice to laugh and enjoy others' pain."

"Yes, Mama." He responded. "Sorry, but I can't help it. It's just that he keeps falling on his face which makes it..." Poof looked at his mother's glare again. He stopped again. "Sorry." They all looked at their master and the little girl again.

"Shoota!" Stitch cursed as he fell for the fifth time.

"I'm going to help you." She declared. "Whether you like it or not." She helped him up, and he let her.

"Slippery."

"Yes. It's ice. Ice can be very slippery."

"Can't skate. Stupid idea. Gonna go back." He was about to when Lilo stopped him.

"I'll help you." And with that, she skated by herself. "See? Once you get used to it, it's no problem."

"Okay." Stitch tried himself. As he was about to fall, Lilo grabbed him. "Let's do it together." They skated together. "One, two, three. One, two, three." Everyone cheered at this.

"They're bonding!" Poof said with glee.

"Yes, Poof." Wanda agreed. "It is wonderful."

"It's working!" SpongeBob added. "And you know what that means!"

"The spell will break!" Poof replied. Wade looked at the boy.

"Exactly." He responded.

In a dark room of the castle, an Exploud was singing a song to a Buizel. The weasel, sea otter Pokémon plugged his ears if he had any due to the noice. When he was done, the Two-Tails Weasel Pokémon applauded.

"Bravo, Sideshow Bob!" He cheered in a French accent. "That was magnifique!"

"Yes, yes," Sideshow Bob said. "It was magnificent, wasn't it, Antoine?

"Can I sing too? We could do a duet."

"I'll think about it. Now, can you do me a favor?"

"Oh, most certainly! Anything for you, monsieur"

"I thought I heard merriment outside. Can you have a look?"

"Right away, monsieur." And with that, he looked out of the window, and smiled as he saw Stitch skating. "Well, would you look at that! The master is ice skating, and the petite girl is helping him. How sweet, they're bonding. And you know what that means!" Sideshow Bob groaned with an eye roll.

"Yes, we all turn normal again. Whoopee!" Antoine knew Sideshow Bob's disinterest in turning back into their normal bodies again, but never understood why. "Normal is just overrated. I mean, if you really think about it, what is normal? Do me another favor, and split them up, won't you?" Antoine was about to add something when Sideshow Bob spoke again. "And if you want that duet, you'll do what I say, Capisce?" Antoine sighed.

"Capisce." Sideshow Bob smiled.

"That's a good Antoine. Now, go out there, and don't let me down or else."

"I hear you, and I will. Don't you worry." And with that, he went outside.

Back on the ice pond, Stitch was skating by himself again. He laughed with joy.

"This easy!" He declared.

"See?" Lilo told him. "I told you you'd do good if you get used to it. You just need a lot of practice, and you're good to go. Practice makes perfect." Antoine made his way outside.

"I see it now!" SpongeBob observed. "Pretty soon, those two will be the best of friends!"

"I can't wait!" Poof said with joy. "It'll be a miracle!"

"Yes," Wade agreed. "It'll be a miracle indeed."

"But, remember one step at a time." Wanda reminded them. "They can't become best of friends overnight." Poof looked at his mom.

"But it'll still be a great miracle. We can see Papa again! Remember, Papa?"

"I do, and Timmy, Sparky, and Chloe. But regardless what happens, tomorrow will come and go."

"You're just a killjoy sometimes, Mom. You just have to have hope and believe."

"I do. I'm just stating the facts, sweetheart."

"Alright, the facts are a killjoy then." Wanda didn't respond.

"I have to do something to break them up." Antoine said as he watched Stitch and Lilo get closer. "But what?" He hatched an idea. "Aha; that's it!" With that, he ran towards the ice pond. Wanda noticed this.

"Now, what is that transformed coyote doing?" Wanda asked out loud.

"What does it look like Mama?" Poof questioned. "He's going to skate."

"Without skates? Does he know how? I don't think I've seen him skate since I've known him." Poof shrugged.

"Maybe he'll ask Lilo to teach him, or it's a secret talent he has."

Antoine slid onto the ice, and bumped into Lilo and Stitch who both went tumbling into the snow bank. Everyone who watched on the sidelines gasped. Antoine saw this.

"Wow!" He observed to himself. "I never intended that to happen. It was just a happy accident."

"I don't know why." Poof stated. "But I feel he did that on purpose, but why?"

Stitch spat out the snow from his mouth. Lilo just laughed, and made a snow angel in the snow. She showed Stitch.

"What do you think of my creation, Stitch? It's a snow angel." Stitch got up, and looked at his.

"Mine is only monster like me." He said, growling. "I know Angel, and this not her." He stomped all over his, messing it up. Lilo felt sorry for him as he watched him go. The little girl sighed as she plopped herself down in her angel outline. The other Pokémon went over to her. She looked at them, shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do, guys. I think he's worse then ever somehow."

"You have to have hope and believe, sweetie." Wanda told her.

"That's what I said." Poof put in. Wanda smiled at him.

' "And you're so right on that, Poof." Poof felt proud of himself.

"You bet your booty I'm right. I'm right all the time...except when I'm not."

"You got that right." Wade complimented.

"I would be mad, but you're right."

Antoine rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.

"Sideshow Bob will be so happy with me. I still don't get his reason for not wanting to go back, I mean, who doesn't want to go back into their old happy self again, but oh well! I'll do anything to please him, and for that duet he promised." He went inside to tell Sideshow Bob about his success.

Later that day, Stitch was pacing the room where Sideshow Bob was in.

"I hate Christmas." The alien said, crossly.

"I know you do." Sideshow Bob said to him. "After all it has done to us. Well, it didn't do anything for it's just a day, but let's blame it anyways. I'm here to help, my friend."

"Thanks. You true friend. Don't know what to do without you." Sideshow Bob smiled.

"Anytime, my friend."

Lilo and Poof were walking together in the hallway.

"I have to ask," Lilo said to Poof. "Why is your master such a grouch and a killjoy?" Poof shrugged.

"He's always been like this."

"Even at Christmas?"

"Yup, even at Christmas." The baby Kangaskhan was then confused. "Now I have to ask Lilo, what's Christmas?" Lilo was taken aback by the child's lack of Christmas knowledge.

"What? You have to be kidding! You have to know, mainly everybody does, even Christmas haters, and people who don't celebrate Christmas know about this holiday." Poof shook his head.

"Not me." Lilo felt sorry for him.

"That's sad that a child doesn't know about the best holiday of the year. Santa Clause, gingerbread, garlands, good will towards men, carols, presents." Poof cheered up about this.

"Presents?" Lilo nodded, happy that she got him sucked in.

"Yup, lots and lots of presents. Everyone gets one...if you're nice that is."

"Then I guess the master won't get one."

"I don't know about that. It'll be a Christmas miracle to turn him around; maybe a present will be good for him."

"What will you get him then?"

"I don't know. I don't know him that well yet."

"Oh. What will you want then?"

"A story would be nice." This gave Poof an idea.

"Then why don't you give him one?" Lilo thought about this.

"That's not a bad idea, Poof. I'll do it!" And with that, she began to sing.

"Until I get to know him." She began singing as she sat down to write him a short story. "Yes, the real him. I'll read him stories of heroes who get all of their glories. I'll include sponges to a bear and bird. To understand him, he must be heard. Talking fishes, fairies that grant wishes. Exotic places. Warm feelings for him to embrace. Spooky ones starting with a flesh- eating plant. Holiday ones filled with enchants. Parodies, ones with melodies. Mix-ups, stories with cute pups. Talking skeletons. More stories? I got tons! Him, I'll laugh and play with. I'm Lilo, and I want him to be my Stitch. Memories we'll make and share. Together, we'll always care. That's what'll happen when I get to know him. That's what will happen when I get to know himmmmmmmmmmm."

"So, will he like it?" Poof asked as soon as she was done with both her song and story. "It's amazing that you got done with your story after one little song, unrealistic."

"I know he will, and yes, it is, but it was super easy, barely an inconvenience.

"How?"

"It just was. Anyways, my story is so heartwarming that'll it'll thaw even the coldest of hearts."

"It better. His heart is so cold that's it frozen, so it needs some thawing." Lilo smiled. Poof smiled back.

"Does this mean we're getting a Christmas this year?" Lilo nodded.

"Of course." Poof cheered.

"Absolutely not!" Wade told them in the kitchen. With them were Wanda, a Munchlax Kirby, SpongeBob, and three Mime Jrs. Everyone whined with disappointed.

"Why not?" Lilo wanted to know. Wade looked at her.

"The master has forbidden it, that's why." Lilo gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

"But no one can forbid it." Antoine stood behind the wall to eavesdrop.

"The master can, and what he says, goes. I don't want to disappoint him, and remind him of our horrible past."

"But I truly think celebrating Christmas will do him some good."

"Yeah!" The three Mime Jrs all chimed in together. Wade shook his head.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I don't want this either, but I must be strong, and put my foot down. Celebrating Christmas is out of the question, and you can't do anything to change my mind."

"It's not fair!" Poof said with a pouty face. Kirby was pouty face too.

"I agree." Wanda agreed. "I think we should celebrate. What happened all of those years ago wasn't our faults. We shouldn't have to suffer."

"Hey, yeah!" SpongeBob put in. "We're innocent."

"Completely innocent!" The Mime Jrs all chorused. Kirby nodded with agreement, even though he had no clue what was said.

"We used to go all out on Christmas." Wanda stated. "We used to have a big feast at the castle on Christmas Day."

"I remember that!" The sponge turned Grimer remembered. He looked at Wade. "You remember Wade. You loved it just like us. All of the food. Pies, turkey..." Wade stared to water at the mouth over this, so did Kirby.

"Cookies!" Poof added. "Don't forget about the cookies; especially the unbaked cookie dough."

"Which is not good for you." Wanda pointed out. Poof looked at her.

"Don't be a killjoy, Mama."

"Gravy, Christmas pudding," SpongeBob continued.

"Christmas pudding?" Wade questioned. "Yum!" He then sighed. "Alright, I guess we're celebrating Christmas after all then." Everyone cheered.

"That's the Christmas spirit!" SpongeBob said to him, slapping him on the back. "Now hurry, there's so much to do to get ready. Christmas is tomorrow you know. I can't wait! This'll be like the very first Christmas to me!"

"And me!" Poof added. "As well as Mama, and everybody else!"

"Right!"

"If the master finds out, he'll be so mad." Wade pointed out. "So let's keep quiet about this."

"I'll cook the dinner." Wanda volunteered.

"We need to brighten up the place." Lilo said. "Right now, this place doesn't look so cheery. It looks sad."

"I know someone who can help." SpongeBob told her. "Follow me, in the attic. Come on."

"I'm coming too." Poof added.

"Poyo!" Kirby put in, going after them. Lilo looked at Wanda.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"I trust you dear." Wanda responded. And with that, they were off. Antoine followed them, knowing Sideshow Bob won't approve of this, and wanted him to investigate even further, also Stitch won't approve either. This will be the best Christmas that SpongeBob and the others had in years!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SpongeBob, Poof, Kirby, and Lilo were climbing the staircase. The two kids and Kirby all were exhausted, for there were a lot of steps. Antoine was also tirelessly following behind.

"How much further, SpongeBob?" Lilo asked the Grimer. "It feels like we've been climbing these stairs forever!"

"Yeah!" Poof added. "This just proves further my desire to turn back. If I had my wings, I would be in the attic by now."

"It's not much further." SpongeBob explained. "We're nearly there; I can feel it...that and I know this castle inside and out." Lilo sighed.

"Lucky you, you don't have legs that you have to bring up and down. Meanwhile we have to suffer, It's not fair. My legs feel like they're about to fall off."

"Mine too." Poof put in.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"I may not show it." The Grimer told them. "But I, too am tired. I can't wait when it's over!"

A while later, they were all the way up. All of them took a moment to rest, and catch their breaths.

"999 steps." Poof said. "There were 999 steps in total." Lilo looked at him.

"You counted? Stitch didn't want to make it a whole 1000 steps?" Poof just looked at her.

"Please, don't give him any ideas. The less steps, the better."

"Sorry, I won't. I was only joking."

"Well, don't joke about it either. It's not funny."

"Right, it's not funny. Sorry." They then walked around the room.

"Starlight Glimmer!" SpongeBob called. "Oh, Starlight Glimmer! I brought up some friends!" They then saw a Glaceon step out of the shadows.

"SpongeBob?" The Eevee evolution wanted to know. "Is that really you?" SpongeBob went to her.

"Yes." He replied. The Glaceon did a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's so good to see company again. It's been too long."

"Yes, I agree, and get this." He told Starlight Glimmer about Lilo and their plan. Lilo politely waved an aloha to her. Starlight smiled.

"Oh, that will be my absolute best wish for this Christmas." Everyone smiled. She then frowned. "But, sadly, it won't work." This made everyone groan.

"Don't be like that, Starlight." SpongeBob told her. "It doesn't suit you, and frankly, it's depressing. You need to be jolly!"

"Yeah, jolly!" Everyone agreed at once.

"I'm sorry." Starlight told them. "I don't mean to be such a grouch, but after disappointment after another and so on, I can't afford another one. It'll be pointless, and I suggest you all do the same before you all get hurt. It was nice meeting you, now, bye." She was about to go when SpongeBob stopped her.

"Hear us out." Starlight began to get mad.

"Hear what out? I'm sorry SpongeBob, but I am sick and tired of having my hopes ripped out of me every time. You hear me? Sick and tired. I won't be that way any longer by simply not getting involved in it whatsoever, and you should do the same if you know what's good for you." SpongeBob held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, no need to be snippy. And don't worry, this will be the best Christmas ever!"

"How do you know?"

"Because we have her!" SpongeBob pointed to Lilo. "She'll help out."

"He's right." Lilo said. "I sure will. You have nothing to fear."

"But how do you know?! She won't change anything, and she never will."

"Never say never. Have faith, and be a chipper optimist like I am! Come on, where's that merry mood, and smile?"

"It died ten years ago. Same with my hopes and dreams. Good day!" She was about to leave when Lilo began to sing, bringing her to a halt.

"Christmas isn't about decorations

It isn't about presents

Heck, it isn't about plans, snow, and all of those things

It's about people coming together

People from every nation

Christmas is is a god-sent

So, let the holiday spirit ring

It means so much more

So much more."

They all went back down the stairs to start decorating. Antoine sighed. Not again; it felt like he just got up here! He went back down with all of the others.

Fortunately, because Lilo and most everyone else were all in a better mood, the stairs didn't get to them, and they didn't complain. And because of this, they seemed to get down faster then on the way up, and they were completely satisfied on that, plus the singing while going down stairs helped.

"It's about good cheer.

"That's very clear

The ones you love

Don't forget about the ones from high above." She resumed singing as she and the others started to decorate.

"It doesn't matter where you come from

You and I, we are all unique

So don't be so glum

You'll see things aren't so bleak

So you see, Christmas is so much more

So...much...more." Poof and Kirby both marveled at the decorations.

"This is going to be a really awesome Christmas!" Poof said when the song was done. "Perhaps the best!" Kirby happily agreed. The staircase now had garlands on them. The wall had wreaths.

"I really hope so, Poof." Lilo said to him.

"Well, come on!" SpongeBob said. "There's more decorating to be done!" Everyone cheered, and went to work.

"Just a friendly reminder," Wade put in. "The master will be mad, so he mustn't know. We keep this on the down low."

"I have to tell Sideshow Bob!" Antoine said to himself from his hiding spot. He scurried off.

"What?!" Stitch questioned Sideshow Bob when he learned about the news. "Planning Christmas?"

"Yes." Sideshow Bob replied with a nod. "Pretty awful and disrespectful considering on what happened." Stitch sat on the sofa, looking mad.

"Maybe Lilo doesn't know." He said. "That must be it. I'll explain everything to her, and..." Sideshow Bob shook his head.

"That won't do any good, your Highness." He told him. "I'm afraid she does know." Stitch looked at him, confused, scratching his head.

"Gabba? She does?"

"Yes. I'm afraid to tell you that not only that, but she doesn't care. She's planning on reminding us of the past, not caring how painful it is."

"Day life ended."

"Yes, it's the day all of our lives ended on that fateful Christmas."

It was Christmas in the castle before the spell was cast ten years prior. Everyone was in a cheery mood, everyone but Stitch. SpongeBob walked up to him, and knelt down to show him his gift he had for him.

"I think you'll really like this, Master." The sponge said to him. "I really appreciate you, and I think I speak for everyone when..." An impatient Stitch snatched it from him.

"Give me that!" He spat. He tore into it, but was disappointed when he discovered it was a handmade storybook. "Is this joke?"

"No." SpongeBob stated to him. "And guess what? We each chipped in writing a page, so you know it's a gift from the heart that you can never replace!" Stitch threw the book onto the floor. This made SpongeBob sad. "But, we made it out of love!" Stitch growled.

"Reading is lame." He looked at Sideshow Bob. "Sideshow Bob?" Sideshow Bob smiled, as he walked over to an organ. "Don't worry. I have something far better. You can count on me." He sat down on the bench before it.

"Better." Sideshow Bob played on the organ. Unfortunately, Stitch didn't like it, and rudely interrupted.

"Stop!" Sideshow Bob stopped, looking at him, sadly. "Awful; made ears bleed!" He sat up.

"I'm sorry, your Highness." He sighed. "This Christmas isn't to your liking, is it?" Stitch was about to answer when the door knocked. This made him mad again.

"Who disturbs Christmas?!" The door knocked again. Stitch groaned as he marched to answer it before any of his servants could. "Coming!" He grew more frustrated as it knocked once more. "STITCH COMING!" He opened it, and looked madly at Mama Cosma who held out a rose, and offered it too him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "But it's quite cold out here. Can you be a gentle soul, and let me offer you this lovely rose in exchange for shelter?"

"No!" Was Stitch's cold answer. This hurt her.

"But it's Christmas, surely you can..."

"Sorry ugly grandma! Get off of my property!" He slammed the door. Wade was about to scold him, but didn't. He knew how difficult his master was, and didn't want to make him mad. Stitch marched back to the sofa.

"Next present!" He was about to sit down when the doors blew oven. Everyone looked as Rosalina now stood before them.

"Your heart is frozen!" She stated. "For that you shall be punished. You, and because I'm steamed, and the fact that they just watch you insult me and did nothing to to prvent it for some reason, the entire castle and all of the innocent residents will be cursed and transformed into Pokemon, and you into, well, not that much diffent, but still into a monster." As she said this, they all transformed. "Not one is safe; not kids. nor pets! You all will be free once someone loves you as you are. Good day, oh, and merry Christmas!" She then left. The doors shut before Stitch could go after her.

"Shoota!" He cursed. Wade wanted to let his jerky master have it for he had enough, and this took the cake, but kept his cool. "Hate Christmas!" He marched off out of the room, leaving everyone sad, and not knowing what to do.

"We've come so far since that day." Sideshow Bob said to the blue alien in the present day. "We really overcame that disaster."

"Yes." Stitch agreed. "Lucky. Where is she?! Where's Lilo?"

"In the boiler room; that's what Antoine told me anyways, and I believe him. He wouldn't lie about that."

"Right!" Antoine stated. "In the boiler room. That is what I said, and that is where she is. That's the truth. Sideshow Bob is right. I will never lie about that." Stitch took off out of the room. Antoine nervously looked at Sideshow Bob. "Did I do good?"

"Yes." Sideshow Bob answered. "You did very good. I see a duet with me in your near future." Antoine sighed with relief. He really wanted that duet, so for him, this was good news.

In the boiler room, Lilo saw a Kartana. She ran up to the ultra beast,

"Are you a Kartana?" She wanted to know. The Kartana looked at her.

"Why, yes," She answered. "I mean, no. I mean yes. I mean..." She sighed. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Whoa, cool! You're an Ultra Beast. You're super rare.

"And what are you doing down here?"

"I'm looking for a..." She then saw a log. "Aha! A log!" The little girl ran for it, and picked it up to inspect it. "This is perfect!"

"What perfect?" She heard Stitch. She turned around and saw him in front of her. He was confused about the log. "What that?"

"Oh, this is a Yule log." She showed it to him. Stitch was even more confused.

"What Yule log?"

"It's a Christmas tradition. Once one is chosen, everyone in the same household touches it, and their wishes come true. It's in many European nations, but, I thought why not here? It'll be fun and something new to try. It's also nice to sit by it when it's burning. That is an American tradition, and maybe others too. You can fake it, but it's not the same and kind of pointless and boring if there's no heat coming from it."

"Wishes stupid."

"No there're not. You may say that because you haven't had a wish come true by it, but, when you do..."

"Stop! No Christmas will come."

"How can you say that? Yes, it will. Why are you such a jerk about the holiday?!"

"Me master of castle; you can't understand. Don't know what's like lose everything,

to be a prison..."

"Prisoner? I know what's that like! It's you keeping us prisoner!" Stitch growled at her.

"You volunteered."

"I did, but I can't imagine Papa in this place. I was only being a good daughter! Ugh, you're such a...a...a stupid stinkyhead!" She stormed off.

"Aloha, Lilo!" Poof greeted her in the hallway. "Guess what? The ballroom's all decorated; you should see it! Master's going to be really excited when he sees it. I think it'll thaw his heart!"

"He knows about Christmas, Poof." Lilo told him.

"He does? Well, what did he say? Is he onboard?" Lilo shook her head. Poof frowned, and sighed. "Figured that."

"He forbid it."

"But he can't do that; you said he can't!" Lilo was hurt when she heard the hurt in Poof's voice. "What will we do? We just got done with the decors. Do we have to put it all down to please Master?" Lilo thought about this, and realized that the baby Kangaskhan was right.

"You're right! He can't forbid it. We're going to have a Christmas with or without him." Poof jumped with joy.

"Hooray!" He cheered. "Can we pick out a Christmas tree?"

"Sure; let's go right now."

"I can't wait; it's going to be the greatest Christmas tree ever!"

"It's just a tree, but yeah, it's going to be pretty great." She and Poof left to pick one out.

Lilo was about to put on her winter stuff when she remembered something.

"Let me take the storybook I made for Stitch to his room first."

"Okay, but make it quick."

"I will. It won't take long; I promise." And with that, she went off.

"Okay; we can go now." Lilo announced when she came back. She put on her winter gear. "Now, let's go find that great Christmas tree."

"What about this tree?" Lilo asked Poof. Odie, Rapunzel, and Kirby were with them. Poof looked at the tiny, skinny tree. He shook his head.

"Too skinny." He said. "Let's keep going." He resumed going. So did the others.

Meanwhile, Stitch was looking out at them all from outside of his window in his room. SpongeBob was with him. He saw Lilo's wrapped gift on the end table.

"Ooh!" He squealed with joy. "Master, a gift!"

"Look at her." Stitch said, ignoring him.

"The girl? Aw, yes, she's cute, isn't she?"

"And me ugly."

"Oh, I don't think so. You have to look through that. Remember, don't judge a book by its cover. Lilo knows that, and so should you." He bounded towards the gift, and saw that it was for his master. He smiled.

"It's for you; it's from Lilo." Stitch perked up at this.

"Lilo gave me present? SpongeBob nodded.

"Looks like it; what a thoughtful little girl." Stitch grabbed it. He was about to open it when Spongebob stopped him.

"Not yet; you have to wait for Christmas." The blue alien looked at him.

"Why?" SpongeBob shrugged. Stitch groaned.

"We all know how you feel about the holiday, Master. But the fact that she went out of her way to give you something means she truly cares about you." Stitch frowned; his ears drooped.

"I didn't give her anything."

"You still can. It's not too late." Stitch perked up again.

"Maybe I will, yeah, Stitch will." He left. SpongeBob was so excited.

"That's the Christmas spirit, Master!" He left as well.

Stitch went into Sideshow Bob's room.

"Sideshow Bob!" He yelled. "Sideshow Bob!" Sideshow Bob popped up by his side.

"You called, Master?" He questioned. Stitch looked at him and nodded.

"Need to practice song. Want it for Lilo." Sideshow Bob was shocked as his master left and shut the door.

"What? For that little Hawaiian girl? Well, I never! It's all her fault. She shouldn't have come to the castle, but we can't change the past, can we?" Antoine looked at him.

"Non." Antoine agreed. "We can't." He looked out once more.

"How about this one?" Lilo asked Poof about another tree. Poof examined it once more, and shook his head.

"Too wiggly."

"Too wiggly? What does that even mean?" But before she could get an answer, Poof walked onwards. Lilo and the gang ran after him. "Poof; slow down! What did you mean too wiggly? Poof!"

"Antoine!" Sideshow Bob said to him. "I need you to pace while I think." Antoine looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?" He wanted to know. Sideshow Bob shrugged.

"Don't know. It helps me too think for some reason. Don't question it, just do it." Antoine saluted him.

"Yes, monsieur!" With that, he started pacing while Sideshow Bob thought about it.

"The girl may look sweet and innocent." He began. "But I tell you she's nothing but pure evil. She's keeping the master away from me, filling his head with utter nonsense like hope, love, good will towards men, and all that junk."

"What are you going to do?" Antoine questioned. "You can't get rid of Christmas, try as you might. It might be a very special day, but it's just a day nontheless."

"You're absolutely right, I can't." Antoine was then hopeful.

"So you're going to stop trying to split them up, and just let them be?"

"Nope!" Antoine looked disappointed. "I can however, stop the girl." Antoine wondered what this could mean, but figured it couldn't be good.

"This is the last tree." Lilo said. Again, Poof shook his head.

"That isn't a tree. It wishes it were a tree, but it's not a tree."

" Poof we looked at every tree here."

"But..."

"No! I'm sorry, it's this one or no tree at all." Poof sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Fine; we can take the lame tree." Lilo smiled.

"Cheer up. It's just a tree."

"I suppose you're right." Lilo looked at Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, you know what to do."

"Right." She said, going over to the tree. "That's my cue." She was about to use Cut, when they heard singing from inside.

"Wait!" Lilo said, stopping the Ultra Beast. The Kartana looked at her. "That singing. It's coming from the castle, but where?"

"Antoine," Sideshow Bob spoke. Antoine appeared by his side.

"Yes, monsieur?" He asked.

"Let's lure Odie in here with that dog whistle of yours, shall we?" He was going to argue when he realized it was pointless.

"Yes, monsieur." He agreed. He took out his whistle from nearby, and blew it.

Outside, Odie heard it, and plugged his ears with his paws. This confused Lilo.

"Odie?" She wanted to know. "What it is, boy? Why are you doing that?" Poof observed this.

"I think it must be a dog whistle." He explained to her. Lilo looked at him.

"Dog whistle?" Poof nodded.

"Vicky used it on Timmy's, my god brother's dog before to make him lose a contest. Only dogs hear them. It's really painful for their ears." Lilo looked at Odie, feeling sorry for him.

"Poor, Odie. Whoever's doing this needs to stop. They hate dogs, and are jerks."

"Yeah, poor Odie. And I agree. They're heartless jerks, unless they're using it for training, but who would do that?"

"Okay, Antoine, that's enough." Sideshow Bob said to him. The Buizel stopped. He looked at his boss.

"Was that necessary?" He wanted to know.

"No. I'm evil. I enjoy others' pain sometimes, and as a former children's entertainer, I'm used to it. And as I'm an adult cartoon where they don't care for others as kid nice hearted cartoons and people do. I'm like Lord Eevee in a way. " Antoine gasped.

"You're a complete psycho, aren't you?!" Sideshow Bob grinned evilly.

"Yes, I am." He changed the subject. "Use the steak bait."

"But..."

"Do it!" He sighed.

"Yes, monsieur." He took out a steak, and placed it on a plate, and placed it on the floor.

"And now we wait."

"Yes, monsieur." So they waited.

Back outside, the whistle sound stop. Odie unplugged his ears. Lilo and Poof sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness that's over." Lilo said. Poof nodded. But, Odie smelled the steak next. This made Odie happy. He barked, and ran back into the castle.

"Odie!" Lilo said, running after him. Poof and Kirby ran after them as well.

"I'll stay here." Rapunzel said. She leaned onto the tree, and sat under it. "I'll wait for you guys to get back. You just get Odie back, and come back whenever you guys can."

Odie bounded right into Sideshow Bob's room. He raced up to the plate, and started eating the steak.

"Yes!" Sideshow Bob chuckled. "The dumb pooch fell right into my trap! Now, for the girl." Antoine petted the dog.

"Nice Doggie." He said. Odie glared at him with a growl. Antoine panicked, and let the dog eat. "Sorry, sorry."

"Odie!" Lilo called. "Odie, where are you, boy?" Poof found him in the room.

"Lilo!" He called her. Kirby was happy too. "He's in here!" Lilo went inside, relieved that they found him, and went to kneel by the dog's side.

"Oh, who let this juicy looking steak out for you?" She saw Antoine. "Oh, Aloha, there. I'm Lilo; what's yours?" Antoine smiled, and waved at her.

"Bonjour, petite girl." He greeted. "I'm Antoine." Antoine took a bow. "And I'm at your humble service." He looked at Poof. "Bonjour, Poof."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Antoine." Poof greeted back.

"Antoine." Lilo spoke to him. "A while ago, we heard singing from outside. Was that you?" Antoine shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He replied. "It was..."

"It was me, child." Sideshow Bob interrupted. Lilo, Kirby, and Poof looked at him. "I'm Sideshow Bob."

"I'm Lilo." Lilo said.

"I know."

"Oh."

"The castle's been talking all about you." Lilo perked up.

"It has?"

"Well, not literally per say, but you get my meaning."

"I do. I'm really smart for I read lots of books."

"I see. Anyways, you're one popular little girl around here."

"I guess I am. It's nice to be popular."

"I guess, but don't let it go to your head."

"I won't."

"Anyways, you must make this the merriest of parties ever to thaw the master's frozen heart about Christmas. Do you have any presents?"

"Yes." Poof answered.

"Any decorations?"

"Yes, check!" He grinned sinisterly.

"Even the tree?" Poof sadly shook his head.

"No."

"We tried." Lilo told him.

"But they were all no good."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you guys check The Forest of Evil and Sinister Shadows?"

"The Forest of Evil and Sinister Shadows?" Lilo questioned. "I never heard of it. Sounds frightening and eerie."

"I heard of it." Poof stated. "Mama says it's filled with danger."

"Gosh; well, we better not go then."

"I guess."

"Too bad." Sideshow Bob spoke. They looked at him. "Because the forest has chock full of great Christmas tress you can find." This cheered Poof up.

"Really?!" Sideshow Bob smiled.

"Really, really." Poof looked at Lilo.

"Can we go, Lilo, can we?" Lilo shook her head.

"You know we can't, Poof." Lilo told him. "I promised Stitch that I'd stay on castle grounds at all times."

"But, the tree."

"Aw, Poof. I hate disappointing you. It's just that..."

"I know. You promised, and a promise is a promise."

"Cheer up, little Poof." Sideshow Bob reassured him. "There's a moral here. Keeping your promises is much more important then making others happy." This shocked Lilo.

That's not fair!" She protested.

"I agree. But it's still a pity; the tree was such a favorite part of the master's."

"Please, Lilo?" Poof pleaded again. Lilo looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"I-I just don't know." She told him. "I'll think about it." She thought about it. "Okay, we can go." Poof cheered.

"Yes; thank you, Lilo!" Lilo sighed.

"If we hurry we can make it back before dark. We'll take Ponyta. Funny since she's a Pokémon because she's supposed to while all of you are, well, you know, because of a spell." Lilo and Poof said goodbye to everyone, then they exited the room.

"Au revoir, Lilo and Poof!" Antoine called after them. "Good luck; I hope you stay out of trouble!"

"Make sure they don't come back." Sideshow Bob told the Buizel. Antoine was confused.

"Even Poof? His mom will worry."

"Well, I don't care what happens to the boy. The girl, however, mustn't come back at all costs."

"You really hate children, don't you?"

"Don't hate. Hate is a strong word. I simply don't like their actions, and how it effects me, like that no-good Bart Simpson. But, he's not my concern right now."

"Boy, he'll have another thing coming if..."

"Let's not make it about him. Right now it's the here and now."

"Right, sorry."

"Go." He sighed. He deeply didn't want to do this, but didn't argue. Instead, he left the room.

"Wade!" Stitch called, getting ready to have a meal with Lilo. Wade ran down the halls, trying to get to his master on time. "Wade! WADE!" A breathless Wade then entered the room.

"What do you want, sir?" He asked after he caught his breath.

"Get Lilo. Want her to hear song and dine with her."

"Oh, is that all? Well, that's...that's..." He realized what his master was doing. "Oh, that's a great idea; she'll love it! I'm so proud of you master, you really have turned around." Stitch glared at him, and pounded the table.

"Now!"

"Yes, yes, right away!" And with that, he took off. He didn't really like how his master still acted towards him, but this was a start. One step at a time!

The Charmander called for Lilo everywhere, going into every room, but didn't see the Hawaiian girl anyway. Finally, he went to his friends who all were still busy decorating.

"Has anyone seen Lilo?" He questioned. They all looked at him, and shook their heads.

"The last time time I saw her," Wanda began. "...she was outside Christmas tree searching with Poof, Rapunzel, Kirby, and Odie. Perhaps they're still out there. Why do you need to know?"

"The master wants to eat with her, and wants her to hear a song." Everyone was shocked.

"Really?" SpongeBob wanted to know. The transformed duck nodded.

"That's what he told me."

"Well, that's awesome! The master's heart is changing for the better; I knew he could change!"

"Will you help me look for him?" SpongeBob stopped at what he was doing, and bounded towards Wade.

"Of course! We can make an adventure out of it; the search for Lilo Pelekai. It'll be fun; come on!" Wade heard Stitch calling him again to hurry up. "Ooh, sounds like we have to hurry; there's no time to lose!"

"Right." Wade looked at Wanda. "Stall him, won't you Wanda?"

"You know I will." Wanda assured him.

"Thanks." So, Wanda went to see Stitch as SpongeBob and Wade went outside on their 'adventure.'

"Lilo!" SpongeBob called her when the two were outside. "Lilo, where are you, girl? We need you, Lilo! I don't mean to sound like I'm calling out to a pet, but we still need you. Lilo here, girl!" Wade sighed, and called out for her too. "Well, how about Poof then? Poof; Poof; where are you, boy? Again, I know I sound as if I'm calling out for a pet, but we need you. We need you both. Lilo, Poof!"

SpongeBob and Wade called for a while longer until Wade saw Poof's and Lilo's footprints in the snow.

"SpongeBob!" Wade called to him. SpongeBob walked to him as he pointed at the tracks "Look!" SpongeBob looked, and followed his gaze to the entrance to the forest. He gasped. "Oh no, not The Forest of Evil and Sinister Shadows! Come on, Wade; we have to go." He started towards the forest. Wade couldn't believe this.

"What?!" He asked, going after him."The Forest of Evil and Sinister Shadows? What makes you think they went there? Poof knows never to venture there!"

"Well, maybe they went there anyways. You know him, a kid, always wanting an adventure. He's like me that way, plus it's not really called 'The Forest of Evil and Sinister Shadows'. We, adults just made that up so Poof doesn't go there, and it clearly didn't work, for he's there with Lilo. Come on before its too late."

"How do we know they're there? Those tracks could mean anything."

"We won't know unless we get there!" Wade sighed. He hoped his friend was wrong, and they weren't there, but followed anyways. "Oh, poor Lilo. That little girl doesn't know what danger might await there. Poor, poor, little Lilo."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stitch was waiting. He waited and waited and waited. He grew tired of it each and every second.

"WANDA!" He called. "Wanda. Wanda! WANDA!" The mother Kangaskhan hurried into the room, breathless.

"Yes?" She asked, catching her breath. She hated not having her wings.

"Where's Lilo?" She pretended not to hear.

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" Stitch looked at Sideshow Bob who was in the room.

"Sideshow Bob, sing song for Lilo." The secret villain sighed,

"Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say," He began to sing."On a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day..." He continued as Wanda and Stitch had their conversation.

"Where's Lilo?" Stitch asked again. Wanda, again, pretended not to hear. She looked at the window. "Is that a rare bird outside? I thought they'd be where it's warmer."

"Lilo! Distracting me?"

"What? Heavens, no! Do you want any tea? Hot cocoa?"

"NO! WHERE'S LILO?!" Sideshow Bob stopped singing. Wanda was scared.

"Lilo?" She asked. "We don't know, well we do, she's outside looking for..." But Stitch didn't hear the rest.

"WHAT?!" He stormed out of the room. The Exploud followed him.

Stitch picked up the enchanted mirror from the end table.

"Show me Lilo!" He ordered. He watched as the mirror showed him Lilo, Poof, Kirby, Rapunzel, and Odie outside. He grew angry, and madly put the mirror down. "Must bring her back."

"She abandoned you I'm afraid." Sideshow Bob lied to him. Stitch looked at him, puzzled. "Listen to me, won't you? You trusty old friend?" And with that, he began to sing.

"Love is stupid." He began. "Don't let the arrow hit you from Cupid. Don't fall for it.

Don't get hit. Listen to your dear old friend, before your hearts breaks and your relationship ends. Before she cheats. I'm telling you, love is not sweet. You should just love yourself.

Nobody else except me. Don't you see?

Love will break your heart.

So just stay.

Just me and yourself.

If you love, you'll only feel hurt

You must stay far apart. Just love yourself, oh, and me. Don't you see? Love is stupid.

Nothing but stupid. So, so stupid. Love is stupid!"

Stitch roared and stormed out of the room when the song was done. Sideshow Bob let out an evil chuckle.

Starlight Shimmer was looking at all the decorations. She smiled.

"Wow; this is real good." She observed to herself. "Maybe we can pull out this grand Christmas after all." But Stitch stormed into the room, ruined the decorations, and left the room. Starlight sighed sadly. "Knew it was hopeless."

"That's the tree!" Poof said as they saw the a huge tree in front of them. The tree was on the other side of an icy pond. They were both outside. Lilo was on Ponyta as the others were pulled by the sligh attached to the firery horse. Buizel followed stealthily behind. Lilo and Rapunzel got off, and went towards the tree. So did Poof. Lilo looked at him.

"You're sure?" She wanted to know. "Because once Rapenzel cut this tree down, that's it. There's no turning back."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Poof answered. "Cut it down already. Raps; this'll be the greatest tree ever in all of Christmas tree history!"

"Again," Lilo said to him. "It's just a tree. Settle down."

"Sorry." Lilo looked at Rapunzel who nodded, and used Cut on the tree. The tree fell to the snowy ground.

"TIMBER!" Poof yelled.

"Do you see Lilo?" Wade wanted to know, exhausted.

"Not yet." SpongeBob replied. "But I'm sure we'll find her soon enough; I can feel it!"

"That's great, and all but I'm tired. I-I don't think I can go on." He then collapsed in the snow. His voice was now muffled in the snow. "Continue without me." SpongeBob went towards Wade.

"Come on, Wade. I don't know what you just said thorough all that snow in your mouth, but we can't give up; we have friends counting on us!" Wade managed to stand back up.

"But I'm tired. I said continue without me." SpongeBob shook his head. "Please!"

"Not going to leave you buddy."

"But..." SpongeBob shook his head again.

"Nope, we stay together, but we have to go on." Wade sighed. He was too tired to ague. He gasped, and changed the subject.

"You're not going to ride me down like a snowboard?" SpongeBob was confused.

"What?"

"You know, char boarding, or snow charing, or whatever." SpongeBob was still confused.

"What the heck are you talking about? Why in the seven seas would I do that?" Wade shrugged.

"I don't know. It sounded lame in my head, and it still sounds lame when I say it out loud." SpongeBob grabbed Wade, and pulled him along.

"Come on you slowpoke!" Wade screamed as he bumped into several trees on the way, eating its snowy leaves and branches, and spitting them out.

"SPONGEBOB!" He yelled. "Slow...down!"

"Sorry Wade, but we're almost there! I can feel it!"

"Okay, Ponyta." Lilo said to her horse Pokemon as soon as the tree was tied to the sled. "Take it away." Ponyta nodded, and trudged on, pulling the tree with her. Lilo sat in the sled with Poof.

Antoine got off the sled, and tried to stop the tree. However he fell on his face on the ice instead. Lilo noticed this.

"Antoine?" She questioned. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Antoine, you sneaky weasel!" Poof said to him. "Did you follow us?" Antoine stood up, and waved at the two.

"Aloha, you two, keeds!" This made Poof confused.

"Keed? Why did you call me that?"

"Because you are." He sighed, changing the subject. "I'm so sorry about this, guys." It was Lilo's turn to be confused.

"Sorry?" She asked. "Sorry about wha...?" But then Antoine did Bubblebeam. This made Ponyta panic. She neighed, lifting up her hooves, and broke the ice. "PONYTA, NO!" The sled broke off, and drifted on their own ice block. Odie barked franticly. The rope on the tree began to snap. Poof noticed this, and the Kangaskan's eyes went wide.

"LILO!" He yelled. "The tree!"

"Forget the stupid tree, Poof. We have more important stuff to worry about now. Sorry about the S word, but forget the stu...tree." But Poof was too obsessed about the tree. He hopped out, and ran towards the tree. "POOF!"

Poof grabbed the rope, and tried to pull it onto the ice. However it was too strong for him, and he went underwater instead. Lilo's eyes widened.

"NOOOO!" She hopped out of the sled, and hopped from ice block to ice block, trying to get to Poof. "Oh, Poof, where are you?!"

"Lilo, there he is!" Rapunzel called. Lilo looked, and saw her pointing at a block of ice.

"Can you help me break the ice?" Rapunzel nodded.

"Sure!"

"I'll help too." Antoine offered. He started this mess; he figured he'd help out. Plus, he couldn't bare the fact that he inadvently caused a child's death.

With that, he, Lilo, and Rapunzel all broke off a chunk of ice with their feet/hands/paws. Lilo saw a purple Kangaskan sail by.

"HELP!" He yelled when he broke the surface before he went back under. Kirby opened his mouth, and tried to suck him in.

"That's it!" Lilo cheered him on, as she and the others tried to hang on. "We've found a use for you in this story; suck away! Kirby sucked, and sucked, but grew tired, and stopped to catch his breath. Lilo was disappointed. "Aw, I feel like you were so close!"

"Nice try!" Rapunzel called to the star warrior. Lilo wasn't ready to give up.

"I'm coming, Poof!" She called.

"Lilo?" Rapunzel wanted to know. "What are you doing?" Lilo took a deep breath. "Lilo?" The little girl dived in. "LILO!" Odie and Kirby dived in as well. "KIRBY, ODIE; not you guys too!"

"Hurry, Wade!" SpongeBob called. He and Wade ran onto the scene. "This is terrible; they're in trouble! We might have got here a bit too late!

"This is bad alright." Wade agreed. "I shouldn't have slowed us down; I feel a bit at fault here."

"Wade, hurry! You can feel bad later, or better yet, not at all!"

"Right, it's about the kids first."

"Non, non, non, non!" Antoine cried. He felt more guiltier then before. "Where are they? What have I done?" He was about to cry when he heard Poof's familiar shout.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" He yelled. He, SpongeBob, Wade and Rapunzel all sighed in relief when they saw Poof, Kirby, Lilo, and Odie back on the ice. They all went over to them. Odie shook himself all over Wade. He defended himself, and was about to scold the canine when he sighed instead.

"I guess I deserved that." The rope from the tree that got tied around Lilo's leg started dragging her down.

"NOOOO!" She cried. The servants all gasped.

"LILO!" They all yelled. They all ran to her. Poof grabbed her, trying to free her. The others tried helping too. Kirby tried sucking again, only to once again, fail. He was disappointed yet again. The little girl went under. Everyone gasped.

"LILO!" They all hollered again. Odie was about to go dive back in when they all heard a roar. They all looked. It was Stitch! He was mad.

"Had to be water." He said, and dived in. They all gasped yet again.

"Master!" Wade cried. "You hate the water!"

A few moments later, Stitch emerged, Lilo in his arms. Everyone was excited and relieved as Stitch exited the water, and marched off.

"Lilo!" An excited Poof cried out. "You saved her."

"Yeah!" SpongeBob put in. "Even though you absolutely hate the water for some reason, you sacrificed for someone you care about. That's so sweet and very noble thing you did. It shows that you came a long way since the curse, and changed for the better." But Stitch didn't answer. He just stomped on. This worried the transformed sponge. "Master?Are you alright?" Wade saw that Poof was in Stitch's path.

"Poof; look out!"

"Oh, right!" He then sidestepped out of the way. "Thanks. If you haven't said anything, I might of gotten seriously hurt."

"No prob, kid." They all watched as Stitch headed back towards he castle. Ponyta trotted from behind. Antoine burst into tears.

"This is all my fault; I should never have listened to Sideshow Bob." SpongeBob sighed sadly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Antoine," SpongeBob began. "But I fear that we're all to blame here for hoping for Christmas. Master was right; it's a stupid holiday." Everyone else was sad as well.

"You said wouldn't leave." Stitch told Lilo when she put her in the dungeon.

"I wasn't leaving." Lilo told him. "I just wanted to see you happy."

"Well, didn't. You, rot in here forever." He then left. Lilo sighed. She sat down, and cried in her lap. She didn't mean to make things worse.

"I guess you'll never change. You'll only be...a monster."

The clock struck midnight. Everyone else was back in the castle, still sad.

"It's midnight." SpongeBob told Wade. "Merry Christmas, Wade." Wade sighed.

"It doesn't seem so merry, SpongeBob." Wade said.

"I know how you feel. Let's go all go keep Lilo company in the dungeon. We at least owe her that much." Wade agreed, and they went off.

"I'm sorry, master." Sideshow Bob said to Stitch when they were together. "But I warned you what'll happen if you fell for this little girl. Something felt wrong about this. If you were an animal, and she was older, and did...well, that would be very wrong! There's a word for falling for your captor, Stockholm Syndrome. I don't know if this is exactly that since she volunteered, but it's close enough."

"Thought she was the one." A heartbroken Stitch said.

"Well, she wasn't." Stitch sighed.

"Never will fall in love again."

"Right. Love only leads to heartbreak. Only fools fall in love."

"And Stitch no fool."

"I agree completely."

"Lilo?" Poof asked as he, his mom, and everyone else approached her in the dungeon, even Starlight Glimmer. "I know it doesn't feel like it but merry Christmas."

"Yeah." Antoine agreed. "Or as the French say, 'joyeux Noel." Lilo looked at all of them. She stopped crying, but was still sad.

"And as the Hawaiians say, 'mele Kalikimaka." She put in, but sighed. "But no matter how you say it, it still doesn't feel that way. I made everything worse."

"That tree was stupid." Poof said gloomily. "I can't believe I was that obsessed. That was stupid of me." Lilo looked down at the sad child.

"Sorry, Poof. Nothing changed, and I fear nothing ever will."

"I don't want to be that Pokemon." Starlight said. "But, I told you. I told you Christmas was hopeless here in the castle, and miracles won't happen. I told you..., but I was wrong." Lilo looked at her, not believing what the Glaceon just said. The Pokemon then began to sing.

"When I felt sad and lonely." She began. "When all of my hopes and dreams has gone astray.

Christmas is where you should aways feel homey.

No matter what you say, it never goes away.

So with everyone so sad.

Remember what this brave little girl said.

Christmas isn't about decorations.

It isn't about presents. Heck, it isn't even about plans snow, and all of those things." Poof looked at his mom.

"This was sung before, Mama." Poof remembered.

"Shh!" Wanda shushed him. "Don't be rude, it's a reprise." Poof saw that Antoine wiped away a happy tear. He, too, was happy. So was Kirby. Poof snuggled up to his mom. So did Kirby. Wanda smiled down at them, and they resumed to listen.

"It's about people coming together." Starlight continued. "People from every nation.

Christmas is a god-seND..

So let the holiday spirit ring!

It means so much more.

So much more.

The world can be unfriendly, unfair, and cruel.

"Unlike Christmas, that's not cool." Lilo joined in.

"But if we all come together.

We'll all get though this stormy weather.

If we're always understanding and kind.

We'll find that's it's a great find.

Sometimes life is a very deep slope.

But we won't let anyone fall.

For we all need some hope.

For it is and will always be the greatest gift of all!

We'll make everyone proud, even the ones from high above." Wade went over to SpongeBob who smiled, and wrapped a hand around him. He even let him hug him, a little too tight, but he didn't mind one bit, not even with him getting dirty with the slime. Lilo joined in again with Starlight.

"For when we all come together and at Christmas, there're will be a moment when all of planet Earth is filled with peace and love."

"It pains me to see you this way, Master." Sideshow Bob said. He pointed to the encased rose in the room. "But there's the painful reminder of the past. I'll destroy it if I were you. Why keep it if it pains you to see it?" Stitch saw it, and nodded in agreement. He walked towards it. "That's it, destroy it. Show it no mercy." Stitch grew mad, and raised his fist, ready to destroy it. "Yes, destroy it, destroy it with all of your might!"

He was about to smash it when something stopped him. The rose lost one of its petals, and the petal fell onto Lilo's gift. Stitch softened at this.

"Lilo." He said to himself, and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?!" Sideshow Bob commanded to know. "You were right there! You were about to smash it." Stitch opened it, revealing the book. Th blue alien smiled.

"Lilo gave me storybook." Sideshow Bob pretended to be touched.

"Aw! A storybook? Is this a pop-up, or does it have cute little pictures of pure joy? Does it..." Stitch glared at him.

"Want to read it."

"Okay, but can you destroy the flower first? I was kind of counting on that, and you didn't. That kind of bummed me out." Stitch sat in a chair, and opened the book. "Hello? Yoo-hoo; earth to master! Master!" Stitch pounded the armrest, and shot a look at him.

"WANT TO READ!" Sideshow Bob rolled his eyes.

"Alright, master. Sheesh! As you wish, though I don't know why or what you see in her." Stitch glared at him again, and read the story in his head.

"Once upon a time," Stitch heard little Lilo's voice as she read it to him in his mind, "In a far away magical castle, there was a little girl, kind Pokémon servants, and a blue alien prince whose heart was frozen. The little girl needed to thaw the prince's heart, and so she did. She played with him, laughed with him, and showed him that a random act of kindness can go a long way, and it's better then being cruel. Christmas really changed him for his heart grew three sizes that day, and he started to understand, and vowed to change his wicked ways for the better, and it did. It was the best, magical Christmas he and the others at the castle had in years, and it was all thanks to this little girl and her kind heart. For the very best gift that anyone can have is hope. The end."

Stitch sighed heavenly as soon as he was done.

"Hope." He said.

"Okay, you're done now." Sideshow Bob put in. "Now, throw that book into the fire, and resume on smashing the rose, only actually do it this time...please." Stitch got up from his chair.

"I understand now." Stitch said. This confused Sideshow Bob.

"Understand? Understand, what?" His master headed for the door. "Master? Where are you going?" Stitch closed the door after him. Sideshow Bob sighed in defeat. He looked at the rose. "Don't look at me like that. The master will destroy you, I assure you. I could do it myself, but for some reason, I want the master to do it. And if he doesn't, I'll destroy you myself." He laughed evilly. "I'm so crazy that I'm talking to a flower!" He laughed and laughed.

"I don't need a stupid Christmas tree to make me happy." Poof said back in the dungeon. "After all, the obsession almost caused me to die by drowning." Wanda was puzzled about this.

"What?!" She questioned. Poof didn't answer. "What's this about drowning, Poof? Poof!"

"And we don't need all of the fancy decorations." SpongeBob declared.

"You're right." Wade agreed. "All we need is each other, and to have hope, and to never let go. That's what Christmas is all about."

"We're all a cut above the rest!"

"Yes, we're all a cut above the rest, what he said."

The door then opened; it was Stitch.

"Oh no!" Poof observed, seeing him with everyone else. "It's the master!" Lilo was scared at first, wondering what he'll do to them, when she realized he had the book in his hand. She cheered up.

"My gift to you!" She said with glee. "You opened my present to you. Did you read and like it?"

"Yes." Stitch replied with a nod. "I did and loved it." Lilo pumped up her fist with success. Stitch then grew serous. Lilo noticed this, and stopped her happy dance, and looked at him. What did he want?

"Asking for forgiveness. Do you accept?" Lilo thought about this, and saw in his eyes that he was truly sorry. She smiled.

"You bet I do! Mele Kalikimaka, Stitch!" Stitch sighed in relief. He took Lilo's hands in his.

"Mele Kaimakie." Lilo giggled at the wrong pronuncuation. Stitch noticed this. "No, wait, Mela Kalikimaka, no, Malie, no, ugh!" Lilo kept on giggling.

"It's Mele Kalikimaka."

"Oh right, Mele Kaa...whatever." Everyone cheered.

"Come. Us give Lilo Christmas she always wanted."

"That's all I ever wanted, nothing more." Stitch smiled once again.

"Oh, this is rich!" Sideshow Bob said to himself back in his room. "Simply devine! Lilo gets her Stitch. Stitch gets her Lilo. They kiss, and fall in love. Spell gets broken. Poof; everyone is happy. and live happily ever after...except Sideshow Bob. I get shoved in the background, forgotten and no longer needed." He then grew mad. "I THINK NOT!" The Exploud then shouted at the top of his lungs, making the whole castle shake.

"Whoa!" Poof said, trying to catch his balance in the unexpected earthquake with everyone else. "What the? Mama, why is there an earthquake in the caste? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Wanda admitted. "But, try to hold on."

"I'll try." Antoine gasped as he realized what was going on.

"Sideshow Bob!" Antoine said to himself. Poof heard this and was confused.

"Sideshow Bob?" He wanted to know. "What about him? Is this is doing for an unknown reason? But the Buizel didn't answer for he left the room. "Antoine, where are you going? Come back!" Debris fell from the ceiling.

"Watch your heads." Wanda cautioned everyone. Stitch's platform began to separate from Lilo's and his servants.

"NO!" Lilo screamed.

"Lilo!" Stitch called back. Lilo saw a plank of wood, and got an idea. "Wanda; help me out with this!" She and Wanda walked towards the plank.

"Sideshow Bob!" Antoine said to him when he entered the room. "Please, stop this! You've gone too far."

"Sorry, Antoine." Sideshow Bob said to him, "I'm on a roll here, and get this. They can't fall in love if they're dead!" He chuckled evilly. Antoine gasped.

"You madman!" Sideshow Bob looked at the Buizel.

"Oh, and Antoine. I've decided. I'm not going to do a duet with you, never, ever, ever. I never even wanted it really in the first place." Antoine gasped.

"Well, I'm not going to do a duet with you, never, ever, ever!"

"Good, glad we can agree on something."

"SIDESHOW BOB!" Stitch yelled as soon as he entered the room. "ENOUGH; GONE TOO FAR!" Sideshow Bob looked at him and stopped.

"Sorry, master." He pretended to apologize, and used his Uproar attack to blast his master to the wall. "But like I told Antione; I'm on a roll. I can't stop now!" He laughed and laughed.

"Careful, everyone." Lilo told everyone as she walked on the plank that they made into a bridge, connecting the two sides of the room. Everyone followed.

They entered the room where the rose was. They all gasped as the encased rose was about to fall of of the table.

"Oh no!" SpongeBob observed. "The rose! It's going to fall!" And with that, he lunged at it.

"Hurry!" Wade said. SpongeBob smiled when he caught it in the nick of time. Wade sighed with relief.

"I got it! Hurry, help me put it back on the table." Wade went to aid him to put it back on the table.

"Careful!" Starlight Glimmer warned. SpongeBob sighed, and wiped his brow when the encased rose was completely on the table, safe from harm once again.

"Glad's that over." He said.

"You said it." Wade agreed.

"Don't want to hurt you." Stitch told Sideshow Bob. He pretended to be touched.

"Well, if you won't, be my guest, but I will!" And with that, he did his Echoed Voice attack on the alien, sending him flying back into the wall. Stitch groaned in pain."Sorry, master. But an Exploud gotta do is what an Exploud gotta do." Stitch managed to get up. Antoine saw the piano in the middle of the room.

"Master, the piano!" He called out to him. Stitch was confused. Sideshow Bob ran up, and pinned Stitch the floor. Stitch growled as he struggeled to get up, but the Pokemon wouldn't let him.

"My apologies again, master." He stated. "But I'm happy as an Exploud, don't you see? I'm not about to let you ruin it for me with a stupid little girl." This angered Stitch.

"LILO NOT STUPID!" He found his strength, and flung the Exploud off of him. They both got to their feet. Stitch looked at his ex-servant, now knowing his true nature, and was hurt by it. "Why?! Trusted you."

"Aw, I know you did, master. But it's not my fault. It's Lilo's. If she never came to the castle in the first place, and you never felt feelings for her, none of this would be happening right now, honest."

"Can't help it. Lilo's kind, cares for me, and very friendly."

"You could have not felt any feelings towards her at all, but you do, so now sadly, I have to kill you both."

"NO!" With that. Stitch lunged at him, and the two rolled on the floor, fighting. Antoine sighed, and went to the piano. He tried pushing it, but it proved too heavy for him. Lilo and the others went over to him.

"Want some help?" The little Hawaiian girl wanted to know. An exhausted Antoine looked at her, and nodded, They all helped the weasel push the piano towards the fighting Pokemon and alien. "I don't normally condone to violence, but I see Sideshow Bob's insane now, so I want to help."

"Plus, he attempted to murder children." Poof added. "And that's a big no-no!"

"Murdering anyone is a big no-no!" Wanda put in. "But let's take that jerk down!" Antoine realized something, and did Aqua Jet on the piano,

"Stitch!" Lilo called when they were close enough. "Watch out!" And with that, she and the others tipped the piano over from another of Antoine's Aqua Jet. Stitch saw it come down, and rolled out of the way just in time. However, it fell onto Sideshow Bob. He screamed as it crushed him. He stopped, as he was now dead. Stitch drooped his ears in sadness.

"Sideshow Bob." He said mournfully. Lilo looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but on the bright side, he can't hurt us any longer." Stitch smiled.

"Yeah."

"Here they come!" An excited Poof announced later that day in the ballroom. They then saw Stitch and Lilo enter the room, hand in hand. Lilo had a lovely yellow dress.

"She's beautiful!" Wanda observed. Starlight Glimmer smiled.

"She sure is." She agreed. Wade was trying not to cry, so was Antoine.

"See?" A giddy SpongeBob piped up. "See what happens when you don't give up hope? Good things happen! Hooray; I'm so proud of them!"

"I am too." Starlight agreed. "I'll never give up hope ever again."

"That's the Christmas spirit, Starlight!"

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Poof declared. "It may have started out bleak, but overall, we finally got one in all of these years, that's why it's the best...for now." Wanda let out a laugh, as she totally agreed with her young son. This Christmas did turn out pretty great.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And a magical Christmas that turned out to be." Wanda finished when the story of their past lives with Lilo was done. "And I say it was Lilo who saved Christmas for all of us that year."

"Fair enough." Wade said. "I remember it now. I'm not complaining."

"Yeah!" SpongeBob agreed. "I also remember, and also won't complain either. It was a silly argument anyway. Christmas is supposed to be about merriment, coming together, and good will. It's no place for fighting."

"I agree."

Lilo and Stitch then approached everyone. Lilo had a gift in her hands.

"Poof." The little girl spoke. "We have a present for you." Poof brightened.

"You do?!" He asked excitedly. "Yay!" He raced to the present, and snatched it out of her hands. Wanda cleared her throat when he was about to open it.

"Poof." Wanda spoke. "What do you say?" Poof looked at his mom.

"I don't know what it is yet, Mama."

"It's still the polite thing to say."

"I promise you'll like it." Lilo promised him. "At least, I hope you do." Poof looked at her.

"I'm sure I will too. Thanks!" He opened it up, and a smile spread across his little face. It was a copy of Matilda.

"Matilda; thanks you two!"

"You're quite welcome. It's my favorite, and now I want you to have a copy. I wasn't sure since the main character being a girl, you wouldn't like it as much."

"As long as I like the plot, it'll be fine." He looked at Wanda. "Mama, can you read it to me?"

"I just told you and our friends a story already." She told him, but then smiled. "But sure, but can it be later? I can read you some pages, maybe a chapter per night before bed, okay?" Poof looked a bit disappointed, but nodded.

"Okay, Mama. I understand." Stitch looked at the coyote.

"Antoine?" He asked. "Song, please?" Antoine smiled, and bowed to him.

"I'll be delighted to, monsieur master." And with that he began to sing. "Mele Kelikimaka is the thing to say on a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day..."

Stitch and Lilo went outside on the balcony as soon as the song was over, and they thanked and complimented it on a job well done. Stitch gave Lilo his gift for her. Lilo opened it, and gasped. It was a rose. She looked at Stitch, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Stitch; I love it!" Stitch smiled, and petted her back.

"Mele Kekamaka, Lilo." Lilo withdrew from him.

"It's Mele Kalikimaka!" Stitch facepalmed himself, and cursed. "I can't believe after all of this time and the song, you still can't say it right. I'm offended!" Stitch looked at her.

"Sorry, hard to say." Lilo was about to disagree, but smiled instead.

"I'm joking, but seriously, you have to say it right eventually."

"I'll try."

"I know you will. Mele Kalikimaka, Stitch."


End file.
